helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakan Family Afterwar
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info After the war, the Sakan family talked about the end of an era and their responsibilities and obligations in the future. Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Barris: Juven, I need to talk to you. Juven: What happened, my dear uncle? Barris: How did Grand Duke Bavlenka die? Juven: Didn't you see it? I killed him. Barbara: That's a lie. The wound on the Grand Duke isn't something humans can cause. Barris: Yes, it's similar to that of Lady Lou Bavlenka's. Juven: Truly nothing can be hidden from you. Think of it as a malicious dragon toying with the Grand Duke. When the plan failed, the Grand Duke also lost his value as a chess piece. We may not have killed the Grand Duke, but he did die because of us. Barris: ... Barbara: ... Brother, where did the dragon go? Juven: Flew away. Maybe it has found another plaything. Barbara: The Grand Duke thought everything was in his control but never expected to be fooled... (sighs) I'm so worried about Lady Nyx. Talking Box: Barbara, are you worried that she won't be friends with you? Barbara: Father! When did you... Talking Box: You were having a good chat, so I asked Asteria not to interrupt you. Barbara: Her father died because of us. She would definitely be sad... Talking Box: You don't need to worry about that. Because tomorrow, it's Younger Lady Bavlenka who has to worry about whether you would love to be her friend. Barbara: ... Barris: Langwon, where are you? Talking Box: What do you want, my dear brother? Barris: Juven has been working in your place as the family leader for a long time. Now you must shoulder that responsibility. Talking Box: Yes, now our foe has died and there are so many things to be done in Finsel. It's the time you need me the most... Juven: Father, although we can solve these things without you... even I have to admit I've been dealing with your mess for a while now. Things have changed in Finsel. Aren't you planning to return? Talking Box: Well I have thought about it... Juven: What you mean to say is that you want to have a grand return, such as using a hot air balloon and landing in the center of the city square to accept everyone's cheers. Talking Box: Haha, Juven, how did you put your people into my intelligence network? Juven: Only if you agree to share your secrets with me. Talking Box: ...Seeing you do so well makes this old man feel the world belongs to the youth. Juven: Don't expect me to agree to let you be lazy. Talking Box: Are you looking forward to my return? To host your wedding? Or am I irreplaceable to this family? Juven: ...Don't be so arrogant! Talking Box: Little bastard, you might trip and fall if you keep looking towards the sky. Barbara: (...Whenever those two talk to each other, they always quarrel. That's immature.) Juven: Let's talk about business, old man. How are you doing? Talking Box: Appreciating the sea, wines, and gorgeous women. I have never been better. I heard from Asteria you were caught. You're not dead, huh. Juven: Thank you for your concern. I'm very well. Talking Box: How are Barris and Barbara... Barris: When we arrived, the battle was almost over. Barbara and I weren't injured. Talking Box: Very good. Things are finished now... I can sigh in relief. Juven: Do you want to take a long vacation to relax? Talking Box: ...What have you done?! Juven: I just gave a long leave to those hard-working subordinates. You might have a chance to meet them and say hello. Talking Box: How unfilial! Juven: ...I'd love to talk more with you on that subject! Barbara: (Maybe I should leave. So many things happened today. I'm tired...) Story Chat 2 Barbara: Asteria, would you like to rest? Asteria: No, the night sky is beautiful. I should enjoy the view while it lasts. Barbara: Asteria, have you always been with my brother? Ever since he was at the Amber Throne... Asteria: It's alright. The Duke asked me to protect the Viscount. Barbara: But isn't my brother asking you to watch the Bavlenkas after he was taken to the Amber Throne? Asteria: Yes. While their orders are different, they want to maintain the Sakans' honor. Barbara: For the honor of the Sakans... (Brother and Uncle are excellent people... Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know what honor represents and how to keep it.) Asteria: Lady Barbara, a war has just ended and everyone is more relaxed. You don't need to care too much about their argument. Barbara: ...? Asteria: You have witnessed the end of an era tonight. Whether you are sad or looking forward to the future, please remember this feeling. There aren't many opportunities like this in your life. Barbara: (Is she comforting me?) Asteria, you've done a lot for us. Do you feel tired? Asteria: I'm fine. Barbara: I don't quite understand why you work so hard. You're an elf after all. You're more smart, skilled and live longer than any of us. Asteria: The stars reveal the path ahead. Barbara: The starry sky tonight is so beautiful... My brother, you, and Uncle fight for what you believe in or for something. But I... I don't know what I want. I'm not saying my family's glory isn't important. I can fight for it until my last breath, but there should be other things that deserve my time and effort. Like Magda, she... Huh? Why would I think of her... Asteria: Possibly because you see Miss Ellenstein as someone you aspire to be. Barbara: Yes, Magda is quite wonderful... Thank you. I think I know what I'm going to do now! I'll talk to her about this. Maybe I can also invite Lady Nyx! Good night, Asteria! Asteria: (She is an innocent child whose mind is as clear as a crystal...) (Yet she wants to walk her own path in life...) (After helping Juven get what he wants, what should I do in the future...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript